This is what happens on vacation
by Burnbee
Summary: The Octonauts decide to go on vacation, but something happens to Kwazii that makes him scared. Your supposed to have fun on vacations and learn about the people your with, we'll Kwazii's learned about his friends, now it's their turn to learn about him. summery sucks stories better then it sounds. rated for language
1. Attacked

**The Octonaut humans decide to take a vacation. so they rent four hotel rooms : Inkling and Shellington, Barnacles and Kwazii, Tweak and Dashi, and Tunip and the Vegimals. They decide to go exploring the human world one night and end up at nightclubs. while they do have the original Gups, they have new land gups too. all look like cars, except Kwazii's cause we all know he's different and he'd totally drive a motorcycle.  
**"this 'clubbing' is a very strange ritual..." Shellington said.  
"Kwazii seems to enjoy the dancing." Inkling said.  
"Oh! Thats what they're doing!" Peso exclaimed. Kwazii, picking up on the 'dancing' other men were doing, was brake dancing and had almost the entire clubs attention. Barnacles was across the club looking very uncomfortable as several women tried to dance with him.  
"poor Captain." Shellington said.  
"I'll go save him." Dashi laughed. she managed to dance her way over to him. "need some help sir?" Dashi ask.  
"yes please." Barnacles replied. Dashi chuckled.  
"alright you guys, he's gay." Dashi said. the women frowned and backed off.  
"do you have to tell everyone?" Barnacles ask.  
"it was the only way to get rid of them. have you seen Kwazii? he's like the master of the dance floor!" Dashi exclaimed. Barnacles looked over.  
"how does he dance like that?" Barnacles ask. Dashi handed him the drink she was holding for Kwazii.  
"he kocked back about six of these." Dashi said. Barnacles sniffed.  
"taquilla?" Barnacles ask.  
"and something else that I have no idea what it is." Dashi said. "go ahead, try it, it's disgusting!" Dashi added. Barnacles grimanced.  
"oh well, buttons up I guess..." Barnacles mumbled. he made a face one he downed it and gagged.  
"what the hell?! how does he drink this?" Barnacles ask.  
"after about the third one, it's not really that bad." Dashi said. Barnacles shook his head.  
"i'll stick to beer and whiskey." Barnacles muttered taking a swig of his beer. Dashi shrugged.  
"whatever floats your boat." Dashi replied. she managed Shellington on the floor. Peso ventured out, inkling stayed at the bar. Kwazii laughed and managed to get to a seat, ironically right beside Barnacles.  
"having fun?" Barnacles ask.  
"ye bet I am! what 'bout ye?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles made a face at the smell of his breath.  
"oh my! what the hell are you drinking?!" Barnacles exclaimed. Kwazii shrugged.  
"a little of this and a little of that." Kwazii replied. "we should dance!" Kwazii exclaimed.  
"Kwazii, I don't break dance." Barnacles said. "I might actually break something." Barnacles added. before he could say anything else, Kwazii grabbed his hand and drug him to the gay bar next door. "Kwazii! this is a gay bar!" Barnacles exclaimed. Kwazii looked at him with hazey green eye's.  
"yeah so?" Kwazii ask.  
"aren't you afraid to be seen here? your not gay." Barnacles said. Barnacles could still get him to answer questions, so Kwazii couldn't be too drunk.  
"who told ye that? I'm gayer than... gayer than..." Kwazii paused to think. "a gay man!" Kwazii exclaimed. nope, he was gone. Barnacles shook his head.  
"your too drunk to think clearly." Barnacles said. he turned his head and saw Kwazii bringing him a beer.  
"and ye ain't drunk 'nough to have fun Cap! loosen up!" Kwazii laughed. Barnacles sighed, maybe he should loosen up. he took the beer from Kwazii and took a sip. he spit it back out.  
"what did you do to my favorite drink?!" Barnacles exclaimed.  
"taquilla." Kwazii replied with a 'far out' look on his face. for some reason he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the captains. Barnacles stiffened but slowly melted into it and kissed back softly. suddenly Kwazii's eye's widened and he pushed him back with a nervous look. "Captain! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Kwazii exclaimed. the foggy look had been lifted. Kwazii turned and ran.  
"Kwazii!"Barnacles exclaimed. Barnacles made it outside in time to see Kwazii take off on his motorcycle. Barnacles, ignoring his better judgement, hopped in to his vehicle and drove after Kwazii. Kwazii found himself at the park. he drunkly stumbled around. he heard a car pull up and turned around.  
"look, Cap, I told ye I was sorry." Kwazii slurred. a tall dark figure got out of the car and Kwazii squinted. it wasn't his Captain. "ye ain't me captain... who are ye?" Kwazii ask. the figure jumped at him and Kwazii, though in a drunk haze, had the brains to know he needed to move. he dove out of the way and turned over now on his butt. the tall figure loomed over him and Kwazii backed up untill he reached a tree. they all had the fortune to look twenty-one except Peso and Kwazii, who both looked no older then sixteen in the right light. Kwazii's orange hair fell down over his face and he flintched when the stranger moved it back behind his ear.  
"well aren't you lovely?" the scotish voice purred. Kwazii fumbled for his knife but the stranger grabed his wrist.  
"h-hey! let go!" Kwazii slurred. he struggled but was no match for the stranger.  
*twenty minutes later*  
Barnacles arrived and noticed Kwazii's motorcycle parked.  
"Kwazii!" Barnacles exclaimed. he heard a whimper and followed it. "Kwazii I just want to-" Barnacles stopped. he gasp and took his jacket off running over to him. he placed it gently over the naked and wounded man, then pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. Kwazii's eye fluttered opened and he whimpered, his other eye too swollen to open. Barnacles pulled out his pocket knife to cut the restraints off Kwazii's wrists and feet and the gag out of his mouth, but Kwazii started to struggle and scream and even cry at the sight of it. "it's ok Kwazii, I won't hurt you." Barnacles said softly. Kwazii's plea's slowly stopped as he fell unconcious. Barnacles quickly cut him free as the ambulance arrived. "I-I have to go with him." Barnacles said.  
"we will talk to you at the hospital." the police said.  
"th-thats his motorcycle, can I get some help getting it into the back of my truck? Kwazii ha-hates it when people mess with is bike." Barnacles said. the officer nodded and they loaded the motorcycle up. Barnacles called the others on the way to the hospital and they waited at the hotel room's for information. Barnacles sat by Kwazii's bed side waiting for him to wake up. he was bandaged everywhere. Kwazii whimpered as he came too. Barnacles stood up. "Kwazii." Barnacles said. Kwazii tensed and opened his eye.  
"C-Cap?" Kwazii whimper horsely. "p-please tell me i-it was jus' a dream." Kwazii whimpered his cat ears lowering. Barnacles bit his lip.  
"I found you on the grass at the park. pased out and beaten and naked." Barnacles said softly. tears welled up in Kwazii's eye's. "I need all the details you can give me on the person who attacked you." Barnacles said. Kwazii shook his head not wanting to speak. he sobbed softly and Barnacles rested a hand on his shoulder. Kwazii jumped away from him and whimpered in pain, before latching onto his waste and sobbing into his middle. Barnacles was shocked for a moment before he held Kwazii. Kwazii eventually calmed down.  
"he was taller then ye and he was dark." Kwazii whimpered. "h-he had these piercing green eye's and a tattoo of a s-spider on his fists." Kwazii added. Barnacles nodded his head and wrote everything he said down.  
"anything else you can remember Kwazii?" Barnacles ask softly.  
"h-he had an accent loike Shellington's b-but thicker. hi-his hair w-was green." Kwazii said. "h-he seemed facinated tha-that I used to b-be an animal. h-he kept biting my ears." Kwazii whined. Barnacles patted his back. "an... an he had a tattoo on his..." Kwazii started sobbing again and Barnacles sighed softly writing down the answers Kwazii gave him.  
"do you know of what?" Barnacles ask.  
"I don' wanna do this any more!" Kwazii exclaimed his blood pressure was rising to dangerous levels.  
"this is the last question I promise Kwazii." Barnacles said softly. Kwazii shook his head. "come on it's ok. this is that last question." Barnacles said. Kwazii sniffled.  
"h-he had a tattoo that said 'fuck ye' a-above his pant line... a-an he had a fist on his hips." Kwazii said. he swollowed hard. "i-it was a middle finger." Kwazii whimpered. Barnacles wrote it down quickly and stuffed it into his pocket. he made a move to leave and Kwazii tightened his grip. "p-please don' leave me Cap." Kwazii begged looking up at him with his bright yellow-green eye's, though his left eye was parcially swollen shut. Barnacles nodded his head.  
"ok I won't leave Kwazii." Barnacles said. wanting to pull the conversation in another direction. "Kwazii... why... why'd you kiss me?" Barnacles ask softly. Kwazii froze and his ears lowered.  
"I-I was drunk." Kwazii replied. Barnacles shook his head.  
"I've seen you drunk before, you were a pirate long enough for that to just be a wicked buzz." Barnacles said.  
"I... I didn't mean t-to offened ye sir." Kwazii said. Barnacles hugged him tighter.  
"you didn't offened me." Barnacles replied. "do remember the kiss?" Barnacles ask.  
"a-a little." Kwazii replied. "h-he hit me on the head hard." Kwazii replied.  
"I kissed you back. I just want to know why you kissed me in the first place." Barnacles said. Kwazii didn't reply and Barnacles knelt gently and kissed him softly. Kwazii jumped and jerked at first but then kissed him back. Kwazii pulled back and nuzzled his face into his captains T-shirt.  
"I-I love ye." Kwazii whimpered.  
"I love you too Kwazii." Barnacles smiled. Kwazii looked up at him confused.  
"e-even though I was attacked?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles nodded.


	2. It's ok

"I've always love you, but you always flirted with women so..." Barnacles said.  
"so did ye." Kwazii replied.  
"that I did." Barnacles said. Barnacles rubbed his back softly. Kwazii suddenly pushed back and reached beside him. he tired to pick the item up and yelpped and dropped it rubbing his braced wrist. Barnacles reached over and grabed the item for him. "my jacket." Barnacles breathed. Kwazii nodded.  
"th-they said I came in wearing it. t-they wanted to-to throw it away but I wouldn't let them." Kwazii said. Barnacles held it out to Kwazii's good arm.  
"put it on." Barnacles said. "your shivering." Barnacles added. he helpped Kwazii get it on and smiled when the sleeves were longer than his arms. "I always wondered what you'd look like in my clothes." Barnacles said.  
"I look tiny and helpless." Kwazii mumbled.  
"tiny yes, helpless no. your actually adorible." Barnacles said. "are you up for some visitors? the others are waiting in the waiting room." Barnacles said. Kwazii shook his head.  
"I-I don't want them to see m-me all beat up." Kwazii whimpered.  
"all they can see is the bruise on your face. my jacket covers your arms and hands. the blanket covers the rest of you." Barnacles said. Kwazii looked down and noticed he was covered and nodded.  
"o-ok." Kwazii agreed. Barnacles let them in. Dashi walked right up to him and handed him a bunch of stuffed animals. "uh..." Kwazii said.  
"I was worried about you. I spent like three hours in the gift shop." Dashi said. Kwazii picked up the closest which happened to be a Polar bear.  
"awe look Cap, it's ye." Kwazii teased waiving it in Barnacles face. Barnacles looked the bear over and huffed.  
"I wasn't that fat." Barnacles grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.  
"isn't that the Captains jacket?" Shellington ask. Kwazii froze at his voice.  
"yes it is, Shellington can we talk over here for a moment?" Barnacles ask. he dragged him away from the group and explained why he didn't need to say much. Shellington nodded in understanding.  
"what happened to you last night? the Captain said you got beat up pretty bad." Tweak said. Kwazii silently nodded and fiddled with the stuffed animals Dashi got him, not being able to look up at her without rethinking last night.  
"I've seen this kind of bruising before Kwazii-" Peso started. Kwazii's heart moniter went nuts.  
"everyone out." Barnacles said. nobody moved. "everyone out! thats an order!" Barnacles exclaimed. they all took off out the door. Kwazii curled up and whimpered. Barnacles walked back over to him and hugged him. Kwazii fiddled with the stuffed Polar Bear just to try and calm himself down. Barnacles picked up one of the stuffed animals. "what the hell is this?" Barnacles ask. "it's a very very ugly Cow." Barnacles decided. Kwazii looked up and giggled.  
"thats a Panda." Kwazii said. Barnacles looked at it again.  
"its adorible." Barnacles declaired. Kwazii gave a small laugh but didn't uncurl.  
"this is a Moo... this is a Cow." Kwazii said. Barnacles laughed and picked up the Cow.  
"hello Moo." Barnacles jokes shaking it's hoof. a doctor came in.  
"aren't you a little old to be playing with stuffed animals?" the doctor ask. Kwazii froze up looking at him and whimpered scooting towards Barnacles.  
"he's not a fan of strangers. never has been really." Barnacles said. "his little sister got these for him because she was worried about him." Barnacles added. the doctor nodded.  
"everyone calls me Hawkeye." Hawkeye said.  
"did you used to be a Hawk?" Barnacles ask. he shook his head.  
"no. it's a little joke." Hawkeye replied. Barnacles nodded and looked at Kwazii, who looked like he was trying to dissapear inside Barnacles jacket.  
"Kwazii whats wrong?" Barnacles ask softly. Kwazii's eye's welled up with tears.  
"'im. s'im!" Kwazii shouted. Barnacles stood up protectively.  
"so you attacked him?" Barnacles hissed. Hawkeye jumped.  
"no! no I didn't!" Hawkeye exclaimed.  
"get out! get out now!" Barnacles growled. he went and requested a new doctor for Kwazii and he got one. she walked into the room.  
"hi, I'm Dr. Garcia. you can call me Dr. Gir or Dr. Gar or whatever you prefur." Garcia smiled. Kwazii huddled up to Barnacles and she nodded. "I see, your not a fan of strangers huh? thats ok. if there anything I can get you?" Garcia ask. Barnacles shook his head.  
"if we need you we'll let you know." Barnacles smiled. Garcia nodded and looked at Kwazii.  
"do you like chocolate Kwazii?" Garcia ask. Kwazii shrugged and Garcia smiled. "I'll bring you some later then." Garica smiled and left. Kwazii waited untill he was sure she was gone to relaxe.  
"you could have told her hi." Barnacles said softly.  
"I-I froze up when she walked in." Kwazii whimpered.  
"she won't hurt you Kwazii." Barnacles said softly. Kwazii nodded.  
"I know, b-but I can' help it." Kwazii said lowering his ears. Barnacles hugged him.  
"as long as I'm here, you've got nothing to fear." Barnacles said. Kwazii nuzzled his side and Barnacles ran his fingers through Kwazii's hair. he looked at the stufed animals and chuckled slightly. "she found you a Unicorn." Barnacles said reaching for it. Kwazii picked up the Polar Bear again.  
"this is totally ye." Kwazii said softly. Barnacles huffed at it again.  
"I was not _that_ fat. plus, I was so much better looking than that." Barnacles said. Kwazii looked at it and nodded.  
"yeah. ye were cuter weren't ye?" Kwazii ask setting the Polar Bear aside. a knock on the door and Garcia walked in.  
"I'm sorry, the police are here for an interview." Garcia said. Kwazii made a noise and clung to Barnacles shaking his head as the cops walked in. Barnacles put a hand on the back of his head gently.  
"I'm Officer Stabler and this is my partner Officer Morgan." the smaller male said. Kwazii shook his head and curled up on himself. Barnacles sighed.  
"I'm Barnacles. this is Kwazii. you can try all you want but he doesn't like strangers and probably won't say anything." Barnacles said. he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a second copy of the description Kwazii gave him. "I ask him for the description and he gave me this one." Barnacles said. Officer Morgan reached out and took the paper.  
"thats all well and nice, but your going to have to talk to us." Elliot said laying a hand on Kwaziis shoulder. Kwazii screamed and flew out of the bed, knocking Barnacles over, and out the door. all the wires that were attached flew off him. Barnacles winced when he landed on the hard floor. he jumped up to his feet and glared at the officer.  
"now look what you've done! he's going to hurt himself!" Barnacles shouted. he hit the nurse button and ran after Kwazii. "Kwazii! Kwazii come back!" Barnacles exclaimed. he ran into Garcia.  
"whats wrong?" Garcia ask.  
"the officers scared Kwazii he took off running." Barnacles said.  
"he's going to pull his stitches." Garcia said. Kwazii was lucky the jacket was long enough to cover his boxers under the gown. he looked around nervously for a place to hide.  
"are you ok hunny?" a nurse ask softly. Kwazii jumped.  
"do-don't touch me!" Kwazii cried running. the nurse looked stunned. Barnacles ran by.  
"have you see a man in a really long jacket? doesn't like to be touched probably looks real nervous?" Garcia ask.  
"orange hair?" the nurse ask. Garcia nodded and the nurse pointed in the direction Kwazii'd ran. Garcia and Barnacles ran after him. Kwazii found himself in the main lobby and looked around nervously. he whimpered and his ears lowered. Barnacles looked over the railing.  
"there!" Barnacles exclaimed pointing. he took off for the steps. the officers from the room cornered Kwazii. Kwazii's back was to the wall, he was terrified and shaking from head to toe. one of them reached out to grab Kwazii.  
"no! leave me alone! don' touch me!" Kwazii screamed sinking down the wall. Barnacles shoved the officers out of the way and took Kwazii into his arms.


	3. I've got you

"it's ok Kwazii. it's ok. I've got you." Barnacles whispered softly while rocking him. Kwazii sobbed into his chest. "i'm going to get you out of here." Barnacles said. he waited for a nod from Kwazii before scooping him up. Kwazii wrapped his arms around Barnacles neck and sobbed into his chest. Barnacles carried him past the curious eye's of the staff and random people in the hospital. he missed the worried eye's of their friends as he carried him away. they stared after him. they'd never seen Kwazii so scared, never heard him scream in pure terror, never seen him cry, and all at once was just shocking. Garcia sighed and walked over to them.  
"my name is Garcia, I'm Kwazii's doctor. none of you know what happened do you?" Garcia ask. they talked a while and the Octonauts gasp as they were told just how Kwazii'd been attacked. Barnacles sat with Kwazii in his lap on the bed. a nurse talked Barnacles through reattaching the wires. Kwazii was quietly listening to Barnacles heart beat allowing him to hook the wires up. Kwazii whimpered.  
"I'm so sorry Kwazii. I didn't mean to pinch your skin!" Barnacles paniced. Kwazii nodded against his chest. the nurse left once everything was hooked up again. Kwazii hadn't pulled his stitches, thankfully, but he had rehurt his braced wrist, which was currently resting in his lap on the stuffed Polar bear. Kwazii'd also taken off the jacket, as he was sweating everywhere from running. Garcia knocked on the door.  
"your friends are here. they'd like to speak to you, Barnacles." Garcia said. Barnacles sighed and leaned down to whisper something in Kwazii's ear. at first Kwazii shook his head and clung to him, but Barnacles eventually convinced him. he got up and sat Kwazii down, before walking into the hall to talk to the others.  
"why didn't you tell us?" Dashi ask.  
"because I didn't even know until I got to the hospital." Barnacles replied. "and then the only thing that was important was making sure Kwazii was ok." Barnacles added.  
"oh yeah cause we all know your protective of your little crush." Shellington hissed. Barnacles sighed.  
"he's not my crush, we're dating. now listen to me." Barnacles tried. Dashi's eye's flashed.  
"how do we know you didn't attack him!" Dashi hissed. Barnacles pulled out a piece of paper.  
"this is the description of the guy Kwazii said attacked him. Dashi do you think-" Barnacles tried. Dashi nodded and took the paper.  
"just, keep my brother safe please." Dashi said. Barnacles nodded.  
"right now thats at the top of my list." Barnacles said.  
"can I see him?" Dashi ask.  
"I don't think thats a good idea. his blood pressure's through the roof and he really doesn't want you guys to think he's weak." Barnacles said.  
"he said that?" Dashi ask hurt. Barnacles nodded.  
"thats the reason he was wearing my jacket. he didn't want you guys to see all of his bruises." Barnacles explained.  
"we'll do everything we can to hunt him down sir." Dashi saluted and she and Tweak left. Peso went to talk to the staff about Kwazii condidtion. Shellington looked betrayed. Barnacles turned to go back into the room.  
"your lying." Shellington said. "Kwazii wouldn't date you." Shellington said. Barnacles sighed.  
"I'm not arguing this with you." Barnacles said. he opened the door and walked in. when he tried to close the door Shellington stepped in. "Shellington don't do this. not after the night he's had." Barnacles said. Shellington ignored him and walked up to Kwazii.  
"hi Kwazii." Shellington purred. Kwazii froze, the hair on the back of his neck stood up.  
"Shellington leave him alone." Barnacles said. Shellington, of course, didn't listen.  
"Kwazii, Captain says you two are dating. care to set teh recond straight?" Shellington ask leaning down to Kwazii's ear. he poked him gently.  
"stop!" Kwazii screamed launching himself at Barnacles middle. Barnacles wrapped his arms around Kwazii protectively.  
"shhh. it's ok love." Barnacles whispered placing a soft kiss into Kwazii's hair. "it's time for you to go Shellington." Barnacles ordered. Shellington looked shocked and hurt, but turned and left quickly. Kwazii quivered in Barnacles arms and the Captain sighed. he picked Kwazii up carefully, careful of the wires, and sat on the bed with him again. Kwazii calmed down after a few minutes but continued to shiver so Barnacles gave him his jacket again. "you can keep that." Barnacles said as Kwazii cuddled into it. Kwazii looked up at him with big innoccently scared eyes.  
"b-but this is yer favorite jacket?" Kwazii questioned, his voice cracked and squeaked but neither payed attention to that. Barnacles nodded, his Navy jacket _was_ his favorite, but right now it seemed Kwazii needed it more.  
"I know." Barnacles replied with a small smile. "I have other jackets." Barnacles added. Kwazii nuzzled his head up under Barnacles chin. Dashi brought Barnacles his laptop, promising to keep Kwazii's cat safe and fed. once Barnacles got Kwazii calmed down and to sleep, he layd him down and got on his laptop. he logged onto the Octonauts chatroom.  
*chatroom*  
**NavyBear** has logged on.  
**DancingDog** has logged on.  
**Peso** has logged on.  
**Science** has logged on.  
**CarrotMuncher** had logged on.

**DancingDog** : How is he Captain?  
**NavyBear** : I got him calmed down. he's sleeping. How's Spencer?  
**Science** : Who is Spencer?  
**DancingDog** : Kwazii's cat.  
**CarrotMuncher** : I thought his name was Reid?  
**Peso** : Me too...  
**NavyBear** : It is. Spencer Reid.  
**Science** : Doesn't anyone else think it's weird Kwazii adopted a Cat?  
**DancingDog** : Moving on. Spence is ok, he wasn't happy when I opened the door and I wasn't Kwazii though.  
**NavyBear** : He'll get over it. any hits?  
**DancingDog** : Not yet. Still looking though sir.  
**NavyBear** : Have to go. Kwazii's awake.  
*off chatroom*  
Barnacles quickly set his laptop down and walked over to Kwazii, who was whimpering and whining in his sleep. Barnacles sat down on the bed beside him.  
"shhhhh. shhh it's ok love." Barnacles said softly. Kwazii cried out in his sleep.  
"n-no. no! stop it! stop! please! lemme go!" Kwazii screamed. he began to flail about and shot up with a scream. instantly Barancles took him into his arms. Kwazii screamed into his chest and sobbed hard.  
"it's ok Kwazii. I've got you. your safe." Barnacles cooed. Barnacles climbed up onto the bed once more and pulled Kwazii back into his lap. he rocked him. Kwazii's sobbs slowly faded to sniffling and hiccups. Barnacles could feel his heart shattering, he'd never seen Kwazii so scared, Kwazii'd faced death grusome and painful death and he would laugh. he'd faced sharks to which he beat, challanges many had tried and failed at and had won. he'd nearly had his head taken off and he hadn't even blinked, but this was tearing him apart. Barnacles ear twiched and he looked down. "what?" Barnacles ask softly. Kwazii took a shaky breath.  
"wh-when can I go back to the hotel?" Kwazii ask.  
"I don't know. I can go ask if you want." Barnacles said. Kwazii quickly shook his head and held him tighter.  
"nuh-uh." Kwazii whimpered. Barnacles nodded.  
"ok." Barnacles said. he thought a moment. "Dashi checked on Spencer." Barnacles said. Kwazii's ear twitched. "she opened the door and he thought it was you. she said he was very upset when it wasn't you." Barnacles added. Kwazii smiled.  
"Reids a good cat." Kwazii said softly. Spencer Reid was a character from a TV Kwazii enjoyed. he'd found the little white and brown Munchkin when he was just a kitten. he was starved and almost dead and Kwaziii wouldn't have it. he'd brought it straight back to the land verison of the Octopod and straight to Peso, who told him that it was just going to die and he should make him comfortable. Kwazii hadn't accepted that and did everything he could to save the kitten and a few months later he was healthy and playfull. that had been a year ago and little Spencer loved Kwazii like there was no tomorrow. "his birthdays comin' up." Kwazii said. Barnacles nodded.  
"yup." Barnacles said.  
"I'm goin' to get 'im yarn. lots of yarn." Kwazii said. Barnacles smiled.  
"I'm sure he'll like that Kwazii." Barnacles said. Kwazii nodded.  
"I want to leave." Kwazii said. Barnacles sighed he knew thi was going to come up. Kwazii always left the med bay on the Octopod before he was released.  
"I know you do, but these Doctors aren't like Peso. they won't let you leave untill they think your ready." Barnacles replied. Kwazii's ear twitched against Barnacles chin.  
"the-they can' force me to stay, c-can they?" Kwazii ask looking up into Barnacles eye's.  
"I don't think so, but you should stay untill tomorrow morning that way you've atleast spent the night here." Barnacles said. Kwazii nodded.  
"o-ok." Kwazii agreed. "can... can I ask a favor?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles looked down.  
"sure." Barnacles said.  
"can ye see if Dashi will sneak Reid in?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles laughed and sat him down. he went over to his laptop.  
"I'll see what I can do." Barnacles said.  
*chatroom*  
**NavyBear** : Dashi, Kwazii has a favor to ask you.  
**DancingDog** : Sure what is it?  
**NavyBear** : He would like to see Spencer.  
**DancingDog** : I'll do what I can.  
**NavyBear** : Thanks Dashi.  
**DancingDog** : No problem Captain.  
*off Chatroom*  
Barnacles smiled.  
"Dashi said she'll try." Barnacles said. Kwazii seemed to brighten up untill he yawned. his eye's snapped open in panic and Barnacles walked over sitting beside him. "come here." Barnacles said. Barnacles layd back and Kwazii curled up against his side. "it's ok love. here cuddle with this ugly ass Polar Bear." Barnacles said handing it to him. Kwazii giggled and took the bear. "go ahead and get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere. I'll protect you." Barnacles whispered. Kwazii whimpered and dug his face into Barnacles chest. "don't worry." Barnacles said softly. Kwazii nodded against him. Barnacles ran a soothing hand down his back and continued even after Kwazii fell asleep. he watched Kwazii sleep and comforted him when he became tense. Barnacles hummed softly and eventually fell asleep. he woke to a knock and Dashi poked her head in. "Dashi?" Barnacles ask. Dashi walked in with a backpack on.  
"I got him in. Garcia told me how to do it." Dashi said.  
"he's asleep. I'm not waking him." Barnacles whispered. Dashi nodded setting the backpack down carefully. she opened it and pulled Spencer out he meowed up at her.  
"shh. Kwazii is asleep. he needs his rest Spence." Dashi said. the cat seemed to understand. Dashi placed him on Barnacles and the cat seemed to size him up. Barnacles moved his arm so Spencer could lay with Kwazii and Spencer seemed to smile. he purred and curled up between the two. at the gentle vibrations Kwazii woke up.  
"huh?" Kwazii mumbled. he looked around his eye's settled on Dashi. "D-Dashi? wh-what are ye doin' here so late?" Kwazii ask.


	4. Spencer Reid

"I brought a friend." Dashi smiled pointing. Kwazii looked down and grinned.  
"awe hey there Reid." Kwazii said sitting up. Spencer meowed at him and curled up in his lap purring.  
"this is as quiet as he's been all day. he's been lookin' out the window meowing all day. Tweak threatened to shoot him." Dashi laughed. Kwazii gasp and hugged the cat protectively to his chest.  
"noo!" Kwazii said.  
"don't worry bro, you know I wouldn't let anything happen to your precious little baby." Dashi teased. Kwazii stuck his tongue out at her and held Spencer up to his face.  
"if they try to hurt ye, just bite them and hide." Kwazii warned him. Spencer meow and nuzzled against Kwazii. the door opened and Garcia poked her head in.  
"ok you had time with your cat, I'm sorry, but the night staff is on their way and if your caught with the cat they'll throw it out." Garcia said. Kwazii sighed and handed Spencer over to Dashi.  
"don't worry bro, I'll take good care of Spencer." Dashi smiled. Kwazii nodded and ran his hand through Spencers fur one last time. Dashi quickly loaded him up and left.  
"hope that makes you feel better Kwazii." Garcia smiled. Kwazii let out a slow breath as she turned to leave.  
"thank ye." Kwazii said. Garcia paused and smiled at him.  
"anytime." Garcia smiled and left the room.  
"let's get some sleep." Barnacles said. Kwazii nodded and curled up. Barnacles spooned him. " I love you Kwazii." Barnacles whispered. Kwazii stiffened and Barnacles was afraid he crossed the line untill Kwazii relaxed with a slight purr.  
"I-I love ye too." Kwazii replied. Barnacles smiled.  
"sweet dreams love." Barnacles said softly. they fell asleep together.  
*next morning*  
Barnacles woke up and looked around. Kwazii was still asleep, his hand fisted in Barnacles shirt. the way he was laying it looked almost like he was sucking his thumb, and honestly Barnacles wouldn't have been surprized if he had been. everybody has a comfort methood and they were all different. Barnacles comfort methood was cuddling, Dashi liked stuffed animals, Shellingtons was researching Science, Tweaks was building, Inklings was reading. the only one Barnacles didn't know was Kwazii's because he'd never really needed comfort before. he made a mental note to ask Kwazii about it when he woke up. Barnacles looked up when the door opened.  
"hi, he's free when ever he wakes up." Garcia said. Barnacles nodded.  
"thank you." Barnacles said. Garcia smiled and left. Barnacles decided Kwazii could sleep later and woke him up. Kwazii yawned and rubbed his eye's. he looked up at Barnacles. "sorry to wake you love, but I thought you might want to sleep in the the truck instead." Barnacles said. Kwazii looked confused for a minute then smiled. they got up and changed clothes, though Kwazii had issues. they packed their stuff and on the way out they had to go by the cancer ward. a bunch of sick kids were playing and Kwazii smiled. he stopped and dug through his bag.  
"here hold this." Kwazii said. he handed him the stuffed Polar Bear. Barnacles took it and Kwazii walked over to the sad looking children. he knelt down. "hi guys. ye don' look very happy." Kwazii said.  
"we're sick." a child replied. Kwazii nodded.  
"I can't heal ye but I have somethin' for ye." Kwazii said. he dumped out the stuffed animals and the children smiled. "go on. everybody gets one." Kwazii smiled the children each picked out a stuffed animal. "enjoy ye guys." Kwazii smiled. he picked up his bag and walked back over to Barnacles.  
"that was very sweet Kwazii." Barnacles said.  
"they needed them more then I do." Kwazii replied. Barnacles truck was high off the ground and Kwazii winced. "Cap, I don' think I can climb up into yer truck..." Kwazii said. Barnacles smiled and opened the door. Kwazii yelpped when Barnacles lifted him up into the truck.  
"don't want you hurting yourself trying to then." Barnacles said. he walked around and climbed in the driver side. "I don't really have any music I think you'd listen to." Barnacles said handing Kwazii his CD's. Kwazii flipped through them anyway.  
"ye listen to Nickelback?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles nodded.  
"sometimes." Barnacles replied.  
"listen to any Simon Curtis?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles shook his head.  
"never heard of him." Barnacles replied.  
"any peirce the veil?" Kwazii ask.  
"I don't do screamo Kwazii." Barnacles chuckled.  
"not screamo. it's rock." Kwazii said. "how about Sleeping with Sirens?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles thought a moment.  
"yeah I think I have a CD or two." Barnacles replied. he leaned over and fliped to the last page. "I have a mixed CD. it's got Scene two Roger Rabbit, Quote by Evansblue, Unwell, Smooth, How far we've come, Her diamonds, Shine your light, uh... All that you are, Broken by Lifehouse... oh I have King for a day on there too." Barnacles said. Kwazii pulled out the CD and put it in. he tilted his head at the first song.  
"Johnny Cash?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles nodded.  
"I like all kinds of music." Barnacles chuckled. Kwazii skipped to the next track.  
"oh! I loike this song." Kwazii said.  
"I don't even know this song..." Barnacles said.  
"Teardrop by Massive Attack." Kwazii replied. Kwazii took off his shoes and curled up in the seat. Barnacles made sure to keep quiet when the first few songs put Kwazii to sleep. he jumped and turned the radio down when King for a day blasted loudly. he parked at the hotel and called for some help. Peso came down.  
"yes?" Peso ask.  
"I need you to get this stuff so I can get Kwazii, can you do that?" Barnacles ask. Peso nodded and grabed the two bags and Barnacles laptop case. Barnacles carefully picked Kwazii, still wearing Barnacles jacket, up out of the truck. he managed to close the door and lock it before Kwazii's eye's opened slightly.  
"C-Cap?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles shifted him and looked down.  
"shhh. go back to sleep love." Barnacles whispered. Kwazii nodded and wrapped his arms around Barnacles neck and purred they made their way quickly up to the room. "damn it. my key's in my back pocket." Barnacles cursed. he tested Kwazii's hold on him and found if he moved quick enough, he might be able to get the key. moving as quickly as he could, Barnacles let go of Kwazii's top half and pulled his card out. he opened the door and Peso followed him in.  
"where do you want this stuff Captain?" Peso ask.  
"put it on my bed. I'll take care of it. if you would, I'm sure Kwazii would love to have Spencer here when he wakes up." Barnacles said. Peso smiled and nodded. Barnacles tucked him in with the stuffed Polar Bear. when Peso brought Spencer in he just sat him down inside the door and closed it. Barnacles walked by and saw him. "hey there Spencer." Barnacles said. the cat wound himself around his legs and Barnacles picked him up. he carried him over to Kwazii and layd him down. Spencer meowed at him and curled up with Kwazii. Kwazii slowly opened his eye's.  
"oh there ye are Reid." Kwazii yawned sitting up. he cuddled the cat. he kissed Spencers head and scratched behind his ears. "naw I love ye Reid." Kwazii smiled. Spencer mewed at him and rubbed up against him. Barnacles came back in from his shower.  
"hey your awake." Barnacles smiled. Kwazii nodded. "hey whats your comfort methood?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii looked at him.  
"me what?" Kwazii ask.  
"comfort methood. like mine is cuddling, Dashi's is stuffed animals." Barnacles said. Kwazii shrugged.  
"I don' know." Kwazii replied.  
"really? 'cause it looked like you were sucking your thumb this morning." Barnacles said pulling his shirt on. Kwazii's face lit up and his ears lowered in embarassment. "oh so thats it huh? I think thats just adorable." Barnacles smiled. Kwazii pulled the hood of the jacket up over his head. Barnacles chuckled. "there's no reason to be embarrassed Kwazii." Barnacles said planting a soft kiss on Kwazii's forehead. Kwazii turned and away from him and grumbled.  
"'course ye'd say that. ye haven't had to hide yers for years." Kwazii mumbled. Barnacles pushed the hood down and smiled at Kwazii.  
"you haven't had to hide it either. we would have accepted you anyway. not like you have a choice of what you find to be a comfort." Barnacles said. Spencer, noticing the way Kwazii was acting, hissed at Barnacles. Barnacles chuckled and pet the cat.  
"leave me alone." Kwazii pouted. Barnacles smiled and turned on the tv. he cleaned the stuff off of his bed and sat down. he was on his computer when something made contact with the side of his head. his head snapped up.  
"what the hell?" Barnacles mumbled rubbing his head. he looked around and found the stuffed Polar Bear. "Kwazii? why'd you throw this at me?" Barnacles ask.  
"I've been tryin' to get yer attention. pizza or Chinese?" Kwazii ask.  
"pizza." Barnacles replied.  
"we agree pizza." Kwazii said. he hung up with Dashi. "sorry about throwin' that at ye, ye jus' wouldn' answer." Kwazii said. Barnacles tossed the bear back. Kwazii wasn't able to catch it, a show of just how bad his nerves were, and the bear landed on Spencer. he meowed in pain and Kwazii quickly picked him up. "I-I'm sorry Reid." Kwazii said.


	5. Bath time

"I didn't hurt him did I?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii looked him over.  
"no he's ok." Kwazii said hugging him tightly. Kwazii bent over to put him down and cried out. Barnacles jumped up.  
"Kwazii whats wrong?" Barnacles ask.  
"m-me pants are c-caught on me stitches." Kwazii whimpered. Barnacles walked over.  
"don't panic Kwazii I'm not going to hurt you." Barnacles said softly. he felt Kwazii stiffen when he grabed the hem of his pants. "would you like me to cut your pants instead?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii shook his head no quickly and closed his eye's tightly. "Kwazii. Kwazii calm down. just listen to my voice. it's ok. I swear to god I wouldn't hurt you even if my life depended on it." Barnacles said. Kwazii nodded and concentrated on Barnacles voice. Barnacles managed to get his stitches and pants separated. "Kwazii why don't you take these off and put a pair of my shorts on. they should be baggy enough not to catch on your stitches." Barnacles said. Kwazii nodded and Barnacles handed him a pair of shorts then turned around. Kwazii's face lit up.  
"I-I need yer help. I-I can' bend over far enough to get these off and the shorts on." Kwazii said Barnacles nodded.  
"ok." Barnacles said. he turned back around and knelt down carefully sliding Kwazii's pants past his bruises and cuts. Kwazii swollowed hard trying to fight the shivers away. "it's ok Kwazii." Barnacles said softly. he helpped Kwazii get his shorts on and Kwazii nodded in thanks. "are you ok?" Barnacles ask.  
"y-yeah." Kwazii replied.  
"are you sure? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Barnacles said. Kwazii nodded.  
"I know ye didn't." Kwazii said. he winced and sat down.  
"why don't you go get a bath. it should take some of the pain away." Barnacles said. Kwazii nodded and managed to get back up. "I'll have Dashi come watch over you. I'm going to the store real quick." Barnacles said. Kwazii shook his head.  
"n-no thats cool I can bathe by myself." Kwazii said. Barnacles helpped him get undressed.  
"ok." Barnacles said. Kwazii got into the bathtub and Barnacles left. he came back and had a bag. Barnacles knocked on the door.  
"whats up?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles walked in, making sure to look only at the items he held knowing Kwazii didn't want him to see the bruises, and held up an item.  
"I was thinking about your stitches problem, so I went and got you some shorter shorts and a really long t-shirt, that is probably longer then my jacket." Barnacles said. "so you can be comfortable." Barnacles smiled. he sat the objects down and left the bathroom. Kwazii stared at the door and after a while managed to get out. he looked at the bruises on his stomich, they were shaped like hands and Kwazii swollowed hard. he pulled the shirt on. he opened the door.  
"hey want to come help me get these on?" Kwazii ask.  
"sure be right there." Barnacles replied. he walked over and knelt down helping Kwazii get his boxers and the shorts on.  
"thanks." Kwazii mumbled. Barnacles nodded and stepped back. "I mean it... thanks." Kwazii said looking him in the eyes. Barnacles smiled and nodded.  
"I know you do." Barnacles replied. "oh! I got something else for you." Barnacles said going over to his bed. he brought it over to Kwazii and Kwazii gasp.  
"whe-where'd ye find me patch?" Kwazii ask.  
"the bar tender called your cell phone and said he found it at the bar." Barnacles said. Kwazii smiled and took it.  
"guess it was a good think Dashi made me put me number on it." Kwazii said. Barnacles nodded. Kwazii hugged him and layd down to sleep.  
"I'll be watching tv if you need me." Kwazii nodded.  
*an hour later*  
Kwazii woke up to Barnacles holding him.  
"wha-what happened?" Kwazii ask.  
"you were screaming." Barnacles said softly. Kwazii took a shakey breath and swollowed hard. his eye's rested on his eyepatch, sitting beside him and tensed up. he suddenly flung it across the room. Barnacles was shocked. "Kwazii-" Barnacles was cut off.  
"he-he lied." Kwazii whimpered. Barnacles looked confused.  
"who? lied about what?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii whimpered and hid his face in Barnacles shirt.  
"I-I was wearin' that wh-when I was attacked..." Kwazii said. Barnacles eye's narrowed and he growled holding Kwazii tightly. there was a knock on the door but Barnacles ignored it in favor of holding Kwazii. Barnacles phone rang and he ignored it. Kwazii phone rang. "th-thats Dashi's ringtone." Kwazii said. Barnacles answered.  
"yes Dashi?" Barnacles ask. Dashi got to him for not answering then told him why she called. "you got a hit?" Barnacles ask. Barnacles growled. "I want his address." Barnacles growled. he let go of Kwazii long enough to write it down the address. "thanks Dashi." Barnacles said. "you remember the bar tender right? give me everything you can find on him." Barnacles said. he hung up. "Dashi hacked into the hospital and police databases and got DNA. she used it to look for a match. she found seven close fits, she's going to look deeper and look into the bar tender." Barnacles explained. Kwazii nodded silently against his chest.  
"h-how long was I asleep?" Kwazii ask.  
"about an hour." Barnacles replied. Kwazii nodded. "are you ok?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii shrugged. a knock on the door. Barnacles let Kwazii go and walked over to the door and used the peep hole. he grabed Kwazii's baseball bat and hefted it onto his shoulder. he opened the door. "can I help you?" Barnacles ask.  
"some guy ask me to give this to a orange hair'd kid in 16B..." the man said. Barnacles turned his head slightly.  
"Kwazii." Barnacles said. Kwazii slowly ventured over to the door. "this kid?" Barnacles ask. the man nodded.  
"yeah." he replied and handed Kwazii the note. Kwazii quickly handed it to Barnacles, who read it and narrowed his eyes. he dropped the bat and grabed the collar of the mans shirt.  
"who gave this to you?" Barnacles growled. the man paniced. Barnacles shook the note in his face. "who?!" Barnacles demanded.  
"I-I don't know! some Scottish guy with these weird green eyes!" the man cried. "honest!" the man added. Barnacles growled dangerously and his ears lowered.  
"green hair? spider tattoo's on his hands?" Barnacles ask. the man nodded and Barnacles carefully set him down. "I'm sorry. if you see him again, call the cops." Barnacles said.  
"wait! he had another message." the man called. Barnacles paused. "he said 'best night in a while. most fun I've had in years.'" the man said. Barnacles nodded and quickly closed the door as Kwazii took a dizzy step and then collasped. Barnacles quickly caught him before he hit the ground. he quickly picked him up and layd him on the bed. he picked up his cell phone.  
"Peso!" Barnacles exclaimed panicedly when he answered. Peso instantly hung up and ran for their room. he knocked on the door and Barnacles opened it. Peso came in and Dashi came not to long later.  
"oh! what happened?!" Dashi exclaimed.  
"some kid just delivered two messages." Barnacles said. Dashi reached for the note but Barnacles shook his head, his face a light shade of green, and tucked the note in to his pocket. "you don't want to read that." Barnacles said. Dashi took his word for it, if it made him sick she'd never be able to forget it.  
"what was the other?" Dashi ask. Barnacles sighed.  
"best night in a while. most fun I've had in years." Barnacles quoted. Dashi and Peso both gasp. Dashi shook her head.  
"I'm calling the cops." Dashi said. Barnacles nodded. Spencer curled up on his masters stomich and purred worriedly, then jumped at Barnacles who just managed to catch him.  
"Spencer!" Barnacles exclaimed catching him. "what the hell? and don't play dumb I know you can understand me!" Barnacles said. the cat curled up in his arms and watched nervously. "ironically, I'm not really a cat person." Barnacles mumbled but he pet the cat anyway.  
"Kwazii was a cat." Dashi said. Barnacles smiled.  
"Kwazii is well... Kwazii." Barnacles replied. Dashi's eye's seemed to glow and she smiled.


	6. Hello kitty

"you really do love him don't you?" Dashi ask. Barnacles nodded.  
"and even if I have to spend the rest of my life helpping him through this, it wouldn't matter to me, just as long as he knows I love him and we're together." Barnacles said. Dashi smiled.  
"why can't every guy be like you?" Dashi ask jokingly.  
"'cause he's one of a kind." Kwazii mumbled sitting up. he rubbed his head. Barnacles went over and knelt down beside him.  
"are you ok?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii nodded.  
"hi-his statement jus' caught me off guard." Kwazii said. there was a knock on the door and Dashi answered.  
"the police are here." Dashi said leading them in. Kwazii swollowed hard as he saw the detectives from the hospital. his face paled and he reached despritely for something to hold on to. Barnacles offered his hand and Kwazii took it without a second thought. Officer Elliot looked at Kwazii and he flinched. Officer Morgan cleared his throat.  
"we got a call saying you received some massages from your attacker." Officer Morgan said. Barnacles nodded and motioned for Peso and Dashi to leave, so they did.  
"yes. we received one verbal and one hand written." Barnacles said. he handed them the hand written one. "this is not for the weak stomiched." Barnacles said. the officers nodded.  
"and the other?" Officer Elliot ask. Barnacles wrote it down for them.  
"word for word." Barnacles said.  
"wouldn't it have been easier to just say it?" Elliot ask.  
"no it sends him into a panic attack." Barnacles said. "your going to find this bastard right?" Barnacles said.  
"we're going to try." Morgan replied.  
"th-thats not what he ask." Kwazii studdered.  
"we will do our best to catch this guy before he strikes again." Morgan said. Kwazii didn't say anything and Barnacles let go of his hand. Kwazii made a noise but Barnacles smiled softly at him and Kwazii nodded. Barnacles opened the door and Tunip walked in with a cup of hot chocolate.  
"chupa Kwazii." Tunip said. his green hair was covered with a base ball cap, in an obvious attempt to not set Kwazii off. he walked over to Kwazii and offered him the hot chocolate. Kwazii smiled and took it.  
"thanks Tunip." Kwazii said. Tunip smiled and turnedm noticing the officers.  
"cheepa? cheepa chupa?" Tunip ask.  
"the-they're police officers." Kwazii said. Tunip tilted his head confused and climbed up on to Kwazii's bed.  
"chupa Kwazii cheepa?" Tunip ask. Kwazii shook his head sitting the hot chocolate down.  
"no Kwazii is not a criminal." Kwazii smiled. Tunip tilted his head and climbed into Kwazii's lap.  
"chupa cheep chupa?" Tunip ask.  
"because I got attacked." Kwazii said pointing to his bruises on his face. Tunip quickly climbed out of his lap and onto the floor.  
"cheep! chupa cheepa cheep!" Tunip exclaimed running off.  
"who the hell was that?" Elliot ask.  
"leave him alone!" Kwazii said. both officers looked surprized.  
"easy Kwazii he's just curious. that was Tunip. he's a Vegimal, well... he was." Barnacles said. Morgan nodded.  
"I've read about those, didn't know they'd be so innocent..." Morgan said. Tunip came back followed by five others. they all tackled Kwazii and he winced.  
"ea-easy guys." Kwazii whimpered. the Vegimals all crowded around Kwazii and hugged him. it was obvious Kwazii felt uncomfortable, but he wasn't going to tell them to get off.  
"hey Barrot, Tunip, Tominnow, Pikato, Codish, Maccoli, don't climb on him. be careful, he's been hurt." Barnacles said. the Vegimals nodded and cuddled up to Kwazii, who swollowed hard and looked up pledingly at Barnacles. "hey I have an idea. why don't you guys go make him something to make him feel better." Barnacles said. quickly the Vegimals took off. Kwazii smiled slightly in thanks. eventually the cops left and Barnacles layd with Kwazii, watching Criminal Minds. Spencer, also loving this show, curled up between them and watched it. Barnacles reached a hand down and held Kwazii's over Spencers body. Kwazii looked up at Barnacles, who was watching the tv still, then smiled and nuzzled against his chest again. Barnacles smiled and wrapped his arm around him tigher.  
"when will those dumb humans catch 'im?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles shrugged.  
"I'll give them two months. then I'll hunt him down and kill him." Barnacles said. Kwazii titled his head back to look up and him and Barnacles smiled down at him.  
"ye-ye'd kill'em?" Kwazii ask softly. Barnacles nodded. "wh-why?" Kwazii ask.  
"do you not want me to kill him?" Barnacles ask.  
"I think he should go to jail and get attacked." Kwazii mumbled. Barnacles nodded.  
"then I'll beat the heck out of him and leave him for the police." Barnacles said.  
"if ye do it, make sure to punch 'im extra hard in the face for me." Kwazii said. Barnacles grinned.  
"anything for you." Barnacles smiled.  
"when do I get these stitches out?" Kwazii ask.  
"a few days." Barnacles said. a phone went off.  
"what the hell is that?" Kwazii ask.  
"that would be my phone I think..." Barnacles said. "Dashi was playing with my ringtones while the police were here." Barnacles added getting up. "it's says it's your phone." Barnacles said. he answered it. "hello? oh Dashi you grabed Kwazii's instead of your didn't you?" Barnacles chuckled. "alright i'll open the door." Barnacles said. he hung up and put his phone down. Kwazii sat up and grabed his phone and flipped it open, Barnacles and Inkling were the only ones with flip phones. Kwazii went through and played with hsi ringtones then grinned and set one for his phone.  
"I set a new ringtone!" Kwazii grinned. Barnacles chuckled and walked back over with his phone.  
"what is it?" Barnacles ask. he took his phone back and gave Kwazii his. Kwazii called Barnacles phone and it rang Barnacles raised an eye brow at the song. "what the hell is this song?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii shrugged.  
"look it up." Kwazii said. Barnacles looked up the lyrics.  
**Come come Kitty Kitty. You're so pretty pretty. Don't go Kitty Kitty. Stay with me. Come come Kitty Kitty. You're so silly silly. Don't go Kitty Kitty. Play with me. K-k-k-kawaii. Hello Kitty, hello Kitty. Hello Kitty, you're so pretty. Hello Kitty, hello Kitty. Hello Kitty, you're so silly.**  
"it's Hello kitty Avril Lavinge nightcore is what it brought up." Barnacles said. he listened to the song. "yeah this would be your ringtone." Barnacles smiled.  
"but I'm not a cat anymore." Kwazii said confused. Barnacles smiled leaning forward and brushing his nose against Kwazii's.  
"your still a pretty kitty to me." Barnacles said. Kwazii's face lit up and he purred leaning forward to kiss Barnacles. Barnacles deepened the kiss and Kwazii reached up wrapping his arms around his neck. Barnacles leaned over him, one hand resting on the best on each side of Kwazii's head. Kwazii nervously pulled back and he looked at Barnacles. Barnacles smiled softly before leaning down a little pausing, asking silently if Kwazii was ok. Kwazii swollowed but pulled him down into another kiss. they didn't hear the door open because of the tv.  
"what the hell Captain?!" a voice exclaimed. Kwazii broke the kiss and stiffened. Barnacles stepped backwards.


End file.
